


If I Can't Have Her...

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	If I Can't Have Her...

**Title:** If I Can't Have Her...  
 **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
 **Characters:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert (appearance by Stefan)  
 **Prompt:** #297 Greed  
 **Word Count:** 479  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys nor Elena are mine. They belong to LJ Smith alone.  
 **Warning:** Character Death

  
He watched her nearly every day and every day she ignored him. Ignored him in favor of his little brother. It was starting to grate on his nerves and he wanted to harm Stefan. Kill him was more like it. Take everything away from his little brother. Stefan didn’t deserve her. Their little look-a-like, the woman who rivaled Katherine. Today, however, he’d make sure that she didn’t ignore him even if it killed him… again.

****

“What do you want, Damon?” Elena asks feeling the familiar hand on her shoulder. Turning a bit she stared into those dark eyes. Dark eyes that she could fall into endlessly.

Damon didn’t say a word, what was there to really say? Blue eyes were watching him closer then they ever had before. “You know what I want.” There was a slight seductive tone to his voice. A voice becoming heavily accented in his agitation.

“I’m not going to give myself to you. I’m with Stefan.” She says in a gentle tone even as she felt herself backed up against a wall with nowhere to run.

Leaning his head down he nipped along her throat as his hands held her wrists pinned to the wall. With Stefan… everything was about the precious Saint. About the one whom had ruined his life growing up. The very one who had condemned their mother to death. Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. He was so sick and tired of hearing about the golden child.

“Damon, please, you don’t want to do this.” Elena pleads doing her best to struggle out of his grip. “Don’t do this.” However her pleas fell on deaf ears even as fangs pierced her throat and she gives a slight cry of pain. She hadn’t even given herself over to Stefan like this, the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. Yet here the elder Salvatore was drinking deeply from her with no inclination of stopping. “Damon… stop.”

“Damon, stop.” Stefan growls from somewhere behind the two of them. He hadn’t been too far off when he’d heard his girlfriend’s cries of pain. The fact that his older brother would stoop this low… Blurring over, he grabs Damon by the shoulder only to have his own hand grabbed in a tight grip.

“Back off, brother.” Damon snarls, blood slipping down his chin while his hand tightened its grip over Stefan’s hand to a near crushing blow. “You couldn’t save her, brother dear, now she’s lost to the darkness forever. Stepping back while letting go of Stefan’s hand he gives a smirk, watching as the Savior cradled the dead body to his own. “If I can’t have her… no one will.” With those words the eldest Salvatore disappeared from sight, a soft chuckle on the wind at the last words he heard from his younger brother.

“I will kill you if it’s the last thing I do.”  



End file.
